


Атлантский карликовый

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Луна находит атлантского карликового дракона в совершенно неожиданном месте... в Лондонском зоопарке. Да и находит ли?..переведено на вторую неделю «Дуэльного клуба»
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Атлантский карликовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luna's Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531973) by erbkaiser. 

**Министерство магии, середина 2004 года**

— _A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba…_

Гарри вздрогнул и, сдавленно извинившись, едва ли не пулей вылетел из зала заседаний Визенгамота. Оказавшись в коридоре, он судорожно захлопал по мантии, пытаясь найти это проклятое, упрямо наигрывающее мелодию устройство. Наконец, обнаружив его в кармане, о котором даже не знал, Гарри осторожно, словно телефон мог взорваться прямо в руках, вытащил его наружу.

Как же он ненавидел все эти штуки! Но Гермиона как всегда настояла, чтобы каждый из них обзавелся достижением маггловских технологий. И, что удивительно, обычно электроника не работала в магическом мире, но эти уже успевшие устареть телефоны Nokia справлялись со своей задачей даже в условиях повышенного магического фона Отдела Тайн.

Стоило давным-давно сменить мелодию. Вообще-то изначально ее установил Джордж — можно биться об заклад, что он вел дела с магглами, — и он бы не был собой, если бы специально не выбрал самый раздражающий звонок. Гарри же ни черта не смыслил в технике, Гермиона только смеялась в ответ на вопросы. Вот как-то так и получилось, что на звонке все еще стояла эта дурацкая музыка.

— Да как же ты, черти тебя дери, работаешь! Замолчи! — не выдержав, рявкнул Гарри, нажимая на все кнопки подряд и каким-то чудом попав на «Ответить».

— Мистер Поттер? — донесся из динамика женский голос.

Гарри быстро поднес телефон к уху.

— Да, это я. Кто вы и откуда у вас мой номер?

— Мистер Поттер, это офицер Говард, полиция Лондона. Мы нашли ваш номер в личных вещах мисс Лавгуд и...

— С ней все в порядке? — перебил собеседницу Гарри.

— Да, с мисс Лавгуд все хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно, — в голосе офицера послышалось раздражение. — Мистер Поттер, не знаю, как вам сказать... Мисс Лавгуд... не в себе.

— В смысле? Конечно, Луна может иногда вести себя странно, но... — Гарри невольно нахмурился.

— Мистер Поттер, послушайте... Мисс Лавгуд каким-то образом оказалась в вольере комодосских варанов и отказывается покидать его. Кроме того, она... обнажена. Мы нашли ее куртку и личные вещи в павильоне на полу, прямо перед стеклом. Ваш номер был первым в списке контактов в ее телефоне. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что такое поведение мисс Лавгуд создает некоторые... проблемы работникам зоопарка? Хотелось бы найти компромисс и без насилия убедить ее покинуть вольер. Вы сможете нам помочь?

— Буду через полчаса. — Хотелось выругаться, но он сдержался.

— Большое спасибо! — офицер даже не пыталась скрыть облегчение. — Вас встретят у входа в зоопарк.

Услышав гудки, Гарри спрятал телефон обратно в карман и вернулся в зал заседаний. Кингсли окинул его пытливым взглядом.

— Прошу меня извинить, господин министр. Срочное семейное дело… Может мой помощник вместо меня отчитаться о деле?

— Разумеется, — Кингсли кивнул. — Зафиксируйте в протоколе, что главный аврор Поттер покинул заседание Визенгамота.

Гарри махнул министру рукой на прощание и едва ли не бегом помчался в свой кабинет. Нужно было успеть переодеться, вряд ли магглы оценят форменую аврорскую мантию. Ну хоть одно радовало — разрешение накладывать Обливиэйт у него было.

* * *

Через двадцать минут Гарри аппарировал на пустую лестничную площадку одного из домов около станции Камден-таун и, выйдя из здания, быстро смешался с толпой. Он решительно направился ко входу в зоопарк и безошибочно нашел среди людей офицера полиции.

— Я — Гарри Поттер. Мне сказали, что меня будут ждать у входа… — выпалил он, приблизившись достаточно, чтобы быть услышанным.

— Да, пройдемте со мной, сэр, — полицейский облегченно выдохнул.

Вместе они быстро дошли до павильона «Драконье логово». Двери были закрыты, дорогу перекрывала охрана зоопарка. Гарри пропустили внутрь, где обнаружились еще двое полицейских — женщин — и несколько работниц зоопарка. И, конечно, Луна. Его невинная и наивная Луна. 

Она сидела по другую сторону стекла в компании двух варанов, один из который разместил голову на ее коленях. Казалось, что она напевала им что-то, поглаживая по надбровьям. Стекло приглушало звуки, так что нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, не послышалось ли Гарри. Увидев ее такой — абсолютно голой среди буйной зелени с крайне опасными тварями у ног, — он невольно засмотрелся и не смог сдержать улыбки. И это его девушка!

Луна сидела спиной к стеклу и о его появлении еще не знала.

Первым Гарри увидела офицер.

— О, вы, должно быть, мистер Поттер. Работники зоопарка сказали, что эти вараны могут быть опасными — у них очень острые зубы, которых порядка полусотни, и ядовитая слюна. Просто чудо, что рептилии не напали на мисс Лавгуд. Но есть вероятность, что любое посягательство с нашей стороны на их территорию вызовет агрессию, и тогда девушка пострадает первой. Вы сможете уговорить мисс Лавгуд покинуть вольер?

— Да... Луна знает, как очаровать любое существо. Я с ней поговорю. Мне надо зайти внутрь?

— Да, через служебный вход, — пояснила одна из сотрудниц. Гарри последовал за ней, не обращая внимания на табличку «Посторонним вход воспрещен». — Понятия не имею, как она туда попала. Все двери заперты!

— Ну, что я могу сказать… Луна — это Луна… — Сотрудница открыла ему дверь, приглашая внутрь. — Мне туда?

Гарри перешагнул порог и, пройдя по короткому коридорчику, оказался в вольере. От Луны его отделяло каких-то десять метров. Она действительно пела. Ирландскую народную песенку, слов которой он не знал, но не раз слышал дома.

— Солнышко, что ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Гарри громким шепотом.

Луна подняла лицо и наконец заметила его присутствие в вольере.

— Гарри! Я их нашла! — она кивнула на, казалось, спящих варанов.

— Это зоопарк, солнышко, — терпеливо проговорил он, все еще ожидая объяснений.

— Атлантские карликовые драконы! Разве они не прелестны? — на лице Луны появилась широкая улыбка.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. 

— Луна, мы же это уже обсуждали. Это комодосские вараны! Опасные рептилии, — и на порядок тише добавил: — _Маггловcкие_ рептилии, солнышко. 

Ладошка, до этого поглаживающая морду варана, замерла.

— Так они не из Атлантиды? — в голосе Луны послышалось разочарование.

— Согласно маггловским исследованиям — нет, не из Атлантиды, — мягким тоном проговорил он. И, заметив, с каким любопытством к ним прислушиваются работники зоопарка, громко спросил: — Луна, солнце мое, а где твоя одежда?

Луна с искреннем недоумением посмотрела на свои ноги, потом снова перевела взгляд на Гарри.

— Вот она… Ты разве не видишь? — она указала на носки и ботинки, которые действительно на ней были.

Гарри в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. 

— А остальное?

Луна молча разбудила дремавшего на ее коленях варана, вынуждая убрать морду в сторону, и гибким текучим движением поднялась на ноги. Она потянулась после долгого сидения, и Гарри на несколько секунд выпал из реальности, представляя ее совершенно в другом месте и в другое время.

— Ммм… Солнышко, не могла бы ты повторить, что только что сказала? — немного смущенно попросил он.

— Любуйся сколько хочешь, Гарри, — на лице Луны была искренняя широкая улыбка. — А говорила я, что моя куртка вон у тех приятных людей. А все остальное в стирке. Я хотела сначала надеть халат, но потом вспомнила, что ты запретил мне носить его вне дома. И уж тем более — выходить в нем на улицу.

— Замечательно. Прекрасно, Луна, пожалуйста, попрощайся с варанам и подойди ко мне… — Гарри чувствовал себя несколько растерянно. 

Луна не спорила. Она повернулась, чтобы поклониться ближайшему к ней варану, снова вгоняя Гарри в подобие транса — ему открылся просто восхитительный вид на ее подтянутую попку. И, стоило ей подойти, он на автомате крепко прижал Луну к себе.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас меня выпороть? Я не против, думаю, вараны тоже, — жарко шепнула она Гарри на ухо.

Он чуть ослабил воротник рубашки и потянул Луну прочь из вольера.

— Н-н… — Гарри прочистил горло. — Не сейчас.

Сотрудница зоопарка споро захлопнула дверь, стоило им переступить порог, и задвинула щеколду.

— Ну-с, мисси, вы ничего не хотите нам объяснить? — она смотрела в упор на виновницу всей суматохи. 

Но вместо Луны ответил Гарри:

— Конечно, сейчас… Вот, солнышко, прикройся этим, — он накинул на плечи Луне собственную куртку, и немного обиженная девушка сразу завернулась в нее, скрывая тело от чужих глаз. — Офицер, можете попросить своих коллег войти? Мне нужно кое-что всем объяснить, — попросил Гарри одну из полицейских.

Женщина ни на мгновение не усомнилась в его словах, и спустя несколько минут все, кто был в курсе произошедшего в павильоне, стояли перед Гарри. 

— Ну и где же ваши объяснения? — не выдержала одна из сотрудниц зоопарка. — Она действительно немного… не в себе?

— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, сюда, — Гарри одной рукой обнимал Луну, а второй вытащил волшебную палочку. — Видите?

— Что это? Ветка какая-то? — спросил тот офицер, что провожал Гарри к павильону.

— Ну, если говорить буквально… _Обливиэйт_.

* * *

Пока магглы были немного неадекватны после внушения новых воспоминаний, Гарри забрал куртку и телефон Луны, и они аппарировали домой.

— Ты сильно злишься? — Луна все еще была немного обижена, когда они оказались в особняке на площади Гриммо.

— Я не злюсь, — отрывисто бросил он в ответ. — Луна, о чем ты только думала?! Это уже не в первый раз!

— Мне было скучно. Гарри, ты вечно так занят, стараешься соответствовать своему статусу главного аврора, а я одна… В этом старом доме, где даже нарглов нет. И мне показалось, что я так скоро снова стану девственницей, вот и решила отправиться на поиски приключений и какого-нибудь необычного зверька.

— И конечно…Что?! — от неожиданности Гарри моргнул, думая, что ослышался.

— Мы уже неделю не занимались сексом. Ты обещал, что придешь домой пораньше. Я готовилась — оделась, надушилась, ждала… А ты заявился после одиннадцати, коротко поцеловал и завалился спать! Не у тебя одного есть потребности! — обиженно проговорила Луна.

— О… Боже, прости, Луна! Сам не понимаю, как забыл… Простишь?

Она моментально преобразилась. Хитро прищурившись, Луна проговорила:

— Ну, это зависит от того… есть ли у нас взбитые сливки.

— Найдем.

Она оперлась ладошками о его плечи, приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула в нос, после чего скинула с себя куртку и бросилась наверх, в кухню.

«Мерлин, как же я люблю эту сумасшедшую девчонку!» — промелькнуло в голове, и мгновением позже Гарри кинулся следом, пытаясь ее обогнать.

____________  
Мелодия на звонке Crazy Frog «Axel F», созданная в 2005 году — это неточность Автора.   
Телефон Гарри — Nokia 3210 — выпущен в 1999 году.


End file.
